


comfort of one sort or the other.

by Randy_sensei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: its mostly of one sort, truth be told





	1. our nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm still here. 
> 
> More coming soon >_>
> 
> prrrrobably, maybe

“No.”

 

“What about this one?”

“Seen it already,” Angela yawns.

Fareeha manages to stifle her own.

Precisely multiple unsuccessful browsings later, a light bulb appears over Angela’s head.

“Faree, I have a better idea."

Fareeha hums inquisitively and looks down at Angela.

Angela turns around to face Fareeha from her position as the little spoon and places her forehead against her chest.

She smiles a little to herself.

Fareeha does too. She shuts the TV off and clutches Angela a little closer, _for protection_ , she thinks.

She’s lying. Protection from what?

 

Be that as it may, Angela certainly doesn’t mind.


	2. spring.

Fareeha wonders why her mother likes spring as much as she does. 

 

Blooming flowers and pretty trees are a pretty good reason, but… 

“Fareeha," Angela calls, and she’s next to her, waving her hand in front of her face. 

“Earth to spätzchen," she smirks. 

Fareeha smiles when she snaps out of it, takes Angela’s hand and places a kiss there. 

Angela smiles. “What were you thinking about,” she asks.

And when Fareeha sees Angela here, now, in this crowded street market in spring, it dawns on her how lucky she is. 

“You." 

Angela smiles wider.

 

Now Fareeha likes spring, too.


	3. rain.

Angela was never a fan of rain. 

 

She hated how dull the days turned, how grey everything got. 

The smell is great, though, no denying that. 

Yet, she loves it when it rains, because they stay indoors then. 

Angela gets to see the extensive amount of big hoodies Fareeha has. She gets to  _ steal  _ a few, too. 

She gets to sit around for once, in her own home, rather than work. 

She gets to cuddle with Faree when things get ‘too cold’. 

(They never really do, but Fareeha doesn’t mind)

(And neither does Angela)

 

She’s slowly starting to like rain. 


	4. late.

Angela’s late. 

 

Angela’s  _ been _ late, for the past hour-and-a-half after midnight. 

She sneaks in through her front door. 

Closes it behind her  _ ever _ so quietly. 

And spots Fareeha lying down on the couch, the television on. It's playing an older movie she remembers Faree liking. 

Angela wonders if she’s asleep.

She doesn’t wonder for long. 

Her small, cute snoring is evidence enough. Angela smiles. 

She notices the leftover pasta through it's see-through container.

She smiles wider when she sees the post-it note with a heart on it.

 

They sleep on the couch, then. Since Angela can’t move Fareeha an inch. 


	5. work.

Fareeha’s at work, late in the night. 

 

It sucks, she hates it, it's boring and it sucks. 

She sighed deeply, and what with the bulk of the work  _ almost _ done, she decided to take a little break. 

Her stomach grumbles and she shrugs. 

Now is as good a time to eat as any. 

She takes a seat back at her desk and opens her lunch bag. 

Spotting a post-it note on the top of all her food containers. 

It has a heart drawn on it. 

 

Fareeha grins and her heart feels lighter. Maybe work won’t be too bad for once. 


	6. clouds.

“A turtle.”

 

Angela looks up from her book, at Fareeha, and her outstretched arm.

Then she looks up at the sky.

“I don’t really see it, Faree.”

She points again, “There, that little one. It looks like it's head.”

Angela squints past her glasses.

“Huh. It really does.”

Fareeha’s hand, still outstretched, paints across the bright, cloudy sky.

There’s a few more clouds that she makes out but she doesn’t bother Angela with them.

Instead she smiles.

“Wow, I found a cute one.”

Angela hums and looks up. Fareeha is staring back at her.

 

Angela smirks and flicks Fareeha’s nose.


	7. skills.

Broken notes fill the air of Angela’s apartment.

 

In the living room sat Angela, with an acoustic guitar.

She had planned for a nice surprise for Fareeha; thought of singing to her.

Well, _wanted._

Apparently, Angela hadn’t heard Fareeha enter, so when her hands came around Angela’s neck, she jumped.

“Faree, you just made me jump out of my skin.”

Fareeha laughs, “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it.

She asks Angela what she’s doing and, with a heavy heart, she explains what the plan _was_.

 

With a chuckle, Fareeha decides it's time to dust off the old acoustic mastery. 

 


	8. parents.

“My parents are coming over.”

 

Fareeha blinked from on the couch.

“They’re what?”

“They’re coming over.”

“...They’re what?”

  
Angela groans, “Faree, please don’t be hard to deal with. Just go put some clothes on.”

Fareeha groans slash whimpers and turns to face Angela, “But you said we wouldn’t be doing anything today.”

“I don’t remember that part; if it _did_ happen, then I apologize.” She walks to Fareeha and places a kiss to her forehead, “I’ll make up it up to you.”

Fareeha perks up, “Oh? I can’t wait.”

Angela smiles, “Good. You still have to wear clothes.”

 

Fareeha groans.


	9. her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, dealing with stuff! Should be able to get back on track, now!

The world sucks.

 

And that’s fact.

Angela knows that. Undoubtedly so.

Sometimes, things come crashing down a little too quick to hold it up on your own; Angela knows that, too.

Luckily for her, she has back up.

 

Angela rubs the sleep from her eyes.

She’s still in her work clothes, she notices; glances at the clock and it's a little past midnight.

Angela goes to move and get up but… The chair she’s in is… _softer_ than usual…

A small gasp leaves her chest. It's Fareeha.

 

She smiles and settles back in. She doesn’t really want to ruin this.


	10. rain, (but night).

Fareeha groans against the rainy night sky. 

 

She’s spent what time so far she’s had off work cursing herself for not driving.

So she stands in the rain, waiting for the bus. 

She looked down at her watch, wondering how the rain had stopped.

A giggle answered that. 

It was Angela, and an umbrella. 

Suddenly, the night didn’t seem as dark. After all, it had her smile to illuminate it. 

“This umbrella is small, schatz. You have to come close.”

Fareeha grins with love and shuffles closer. 

“Is this fine,” she asks. 

Angela places a kiss on her lips. 

 

“Perfect.”


	11. socks and floors.

“Hey, Faree,” Angela calls out. 

 

“Yeah?”

“Do you own fluffy socks?”

An air of silence. 

“Yes? Why?” 

Angela’s head peeks out from the doorway. 

“The floor is all clean and slippery,” she shrugs, “Figured you wanted to take advantage.”

Of course, of  _ course _ Fareeha wanted to. The slyest grin poured onto her face and she leapt for the sock drawer. 

Everyone needs a little childlike glee occasionally, Angela had found. 

But there must be something about the person she’s with that brings her that glee almost every day. 

Angela shows her that, with a  _ completely _ accidental collision. 

 

And a kiss. 

  
  
  



	12. exercise.

“Faree, my muscles are killing me! Can’t we take a break from this workout?”

 

Fareeha shakes her head, always the hardheaded one.

Angela whimpers, just a little. “Not even a little bit? I’ll do anything.”

She breaks out the puppy-dog eyes, the best Fareeha has seen, yet she shakes her head.

“Not going to work on me.”

Angela slumps.

Fareeha, wanting to say something, instead acts.

She gets in front of Angela, Angela’s legs still in front of her, and holds them down, then pats at her lips with one finger.

 

Angela lights up, and beams at her loving smirk.

 


	13. latte.

“And then she says: ‘Oh, I am so sorry, but pumpkin spice latte season ended yesterday!’ Can you believe it?”   
  


Fareeha is trying hard not to laugh, “I can't believe it, Ange, I’m sorry.”

Angela goes to say something, but stops, noticing the barely contained laughter. 

She lands a soft hit to her shoulder and the laughter stops being contained. 

“I’m sorry, habibti, but it's a stupid thing to be mad over.”

Angela’s pout breaks into a small smile. 

“And hey, we can always try making our own.”

 

Angela smiles a little brighter, “I think I’d like that, very much.”


	14. fireworks.

Angela sighs contently, nestling into Fareeha and clutching her arm as they walked along a trail.

 

She wondered why they were out tonight, when they hadn’t planned anything.

“Angela, would you like to sit or keep walking,” Fareeha suddenly asks, with a smirk.

Angela squints again. “Can we sit? Does that have anything to do with why were here?”

Fareeha’s smirk gets wider. “Maybe.”

The fireworks started soon when they sat down; it started _big._

Angela was speechless.

“It's beautiful.”

Fareeha smiles. Angela does, too.

 

Once it's done, Angela hugged Fareeha tight, close. They stay like that for a while.


	15. breakfast.

Angela wakes to the sound of sizzling.

 

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slips on a stray shirt she isn’t even sure is hers.

Angela sees the set table, her eyes squinting as she sneaks.

Then, she sees Fareeha tending to the stove top.

A smile draws, and Angela embraces Fareeha from behind.

Fareeha gasps a little, startled, but it dissolves into a laugh soon enough.

“Don’t scare me at the stove, habibti,” Fareeha responds to the scare.

Angela mewls into her shoulder and Fareeha’s smiles and sighs, turning.

 

“Oh, a kiss or two won’t ruin the meal.”

  
  



	16. smile.

On a day of clouds and breeze, without a thing to do, Angela gets the idea to tangle sheets.

 

Not literally. She’d be the one untangling them anyways.

Angela’s head was leaned against Fareeha’s chest.

Neither of them had smarter plans, so they ended up in their bed together, cuddling.

Angela rustles, despite her unwillingness to move and glances at Fareeha lovingly, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Fareeha stares back and Angela smiles at her. She reciprocates.

“Never stop smiling, schätzchen,” Angela finally says.

 

Fareeha chuckles. “With you around? I couldn’t dream of something like that.”


	17. roadtrip.

Angela was really pleased when Fareeha had told her their time off was aligned.

 

Fareeha cracked a smile that day, and revealed her plan another.

A road trip.

Angela _loved_ the idea.

When the time came around, Fareeha was surprised she managed to sneak what she did into her car.

The road trip was, or _is_ delightful. They took turns driving, exchanged stories and sweet nothings, took pictures, the whole nine yards.

“Remember this,” Fareeha asked, revealing the guitar.

Angela chuckled.

The rest of that night, Fareeha spent serenading with a grin.

 

Meanwhile, Angela wondered how she got this lucky.


	18. hammock.

A gentle summer breeze sways the trees. 

 

The breeze, with aid of the creaky rope, provide a makeshift lullaby. 

Fareeha stares at the lazy clouds above, her hand in blonde locks. 

She also has to admit, the gentle snores of a significant other are enticing. Nature’s lullaby really isn’t helping her case, either. 

Angela’s hand stopped somewhere along her side, with her other wrapped around her waist, no doubt numb. 

Moving her gaze from the sky and pointing it downward, Fareeha brushes a bit of hair behind Angela’s ear. She smiles in her sleep. Fareeha mirrors the smile. 

 

It's idyllic. 


	19. morning.

Buzzing breaks eerie morning silence. 

 

Under covers, a stirring starts and stops only when the buzzing does, and a sigh rings out. 

A hum in sleep, and Fareeha rises from the warmth of covers, only to find a set of hands interlocked at the pit of her stomach. 

“Don’t go,” asks Angela, sleep dotting her voice. She yawns. 

Smiling, Fareeha turns to kiss Angela. 

“I have to, habibti, you know that,” she starts, her voice groggy. 

Angela slumps with a sigh of her own, hands releasing her lover. 

“I’ll be back,” promises Fareeha. 

 

She leaves, thinking how lucky she is. 


	20. guess who.

Fareeha spies the pedestrians around her over the rim of her sunglasses. 

 

The table she ended up at in the nearby cafe was nice, as was the reading material. 

Sitting there, Fareeha was relaxed, yet still quite excited, for who was joining her at the table. 

Fareeha took this time to think in the relaxing, cloudy day breeze, to reflect on things. Yet, her efforts are fruitless. 

It all comes back to Angela. 

She’s got it bad. She smiles. 

Then, suddenly, she can’t see. There’s hands over her eyes and a chin on her head. 

“Guess who?” 

 

Fareeha smiles wider. 


	21. park.

Angela stood, the joy of children playing drawing a small smile across her face. 

 

The nearby park was her favourite place to just sit and…  _ be. _

Her profession under consideration, she barely got to do that. No time of her own, just to clear her thoughts out. 

“Angela,” Fareeha called. 

She hummed in answer. 

“Are you alright?”

Angela nods, “Sorry, schatz, I was thinking.”

“I understand,” Fareeha answered back, and interlaced their hands. 

Angela’s face was fit to crack from the size of her smile. 

 

Her free time is precious, of course, but she could stand to lose a little. 


	22. staring.

Fareeha huffs. 

 

The selection on TV is as boring as it gets, so she shuts it off. 

She glances over at Angela, as she’s sitting and reading. 

Fareeha smirks, angles herself close, with her chin on her hand, stares at Angela. 

Angela glances at Fareeha over reading glasses, and Fareeha’s heart skips a beat.

“May I help you,” she asks. 

“No,” Fareeha replies. 

Angela smiles back, flicking Fareeha’s nose. 

After awhile, Angela tries to go back to reading. Tries. 

Sighing, she puts down her book and glasses.

“Come here, already,” then pulls Fareeha close, their lips meeting halfway. 

 

Fareeha smirks. 


	23. movie.

Fareeha suggests a movie. 

 

Angela agrees, despite the smirk on the face of her girlfriend, and soon enough, she knows why the smirk is there. 

Jokes on Fareeha, though. Angela doesn’t scare easy.    
  


But Fareeha does. She’s in over her head. 

The smile on Angela’s face is near constant. 

“Don’t laugh,” complains Fareeha, “I didn’t know this movie was  _ this _ scary.”

Angela laughs something warm and fond, shaking her head. 

“Come, schatz, don’t be scared.”

The pout on Fareeha’s face makes Angela smile wider. 

Angela notices that Fareeha scared much after they start cuddling. 

 

Maybe it was all a ruse. 

  
  



	24. kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble marks 50k words! thanks to everyone for the support!

Angela looks forward to their lips meeting every time.

 

There’s always love behind every push and every smile hidden by the other lips.

But every now and then there’s something a little more… _feral,_ behind the kisses, something that leaves Angela breathless and in awe of the woman before her.

This kiss is similar to those, very much so.

The energy, the time, the _want_ to do so, they’re all there.

Fareeha is stealing glances, looking for approval and permission.

Angela only hopes she gives her the all clear every time.

 

She can tell the difference when she does, now.


	25. rocked boat.

Angela held her phone up with her shoulder, as she packed her things away.

 

"I'm telling you, liebling, it's been a stable day. This is odd, yet relaxing. I'm used to chaos."

 _"The night_ is _young, Angela,"_ Fareeha said, on the other side of the phone call. Angela slipped her coat on and got ready to leave.

"Oh please, Faree, I don't think much will happen in the short time it takes to get home."

Angela opened the office door to leave, only for Fareeha's lips to meet hers.

 

"How's this for rocking the boat," mewled Fareeha with a smile.


	26. admiration.

Angela sat at her desk, her favourite pen in one hand, and important papers in the other. 

 

Without a shred of an idea of something better to do, Fareeha spectates the… amazing sport that is  _ paperwork. _

She’s stunned,  _ stunned, _ at her significant others expertise at handling such an absolutely boring task. 

“I… have no idea how you can manage this,” Fareeha rubbed the boredom from her eyes, “I salute you.”

Angela took her attention from the papers to her lover, leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips. 

 

“I have no idea either,” she sighed, returning to work. 


	27. sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey these still exist :v

Fareeha sneezes.

 

She blows her nose into the tissue she's holding with one hand out of the blanket she's under.

Soon, the boiling stops, and out comes Angela, a cup of soup in one hand, a box of tissues in the other.

She sighs, taking a seat on the edge of the couch, at Fareeha's side. Angela touches Fareeha's forehead, with a worried expression on her face.

"Get better soon, schatz," she coos, leaving a lingering kiss on Fareeha's forehead.

Fareeha melts, under Angela's love and under all these blankets, then realizes how lucky she truly is.

 

She smiles wide.


	28. straddle.

Angela became a loner. 

 

Work has her busy doing overtime, and every time she’s home, Fareeha is asleep. 

She didn’t even have the time to apologize. 

But, tonight, it’s different. She’s made sure. 

Angela slithers past the door and finds Fareeha. Tactically removing some clothes, she sneaks. 

Fareeha notices, yet pretends not to have, as a smirk draws on both of their faces. 

She stands to meet Angela, but is pushed back down, as Angela gets on top. 

Their lips meet as Angela places a hand on Fareeha’s neck, and Fareeha moans into the kiss. 

 

They dance the night away. 


	29. daydream.

In the slow and boring days where Angela finds herself without a shred of  _ work _ , she daydreams. 

 

She is never quite sure how exactly most of her daydreams swerve their way to Fareeha. There’s just something about her, but they always do. 

The most common ones are the simplest: it's them, happy, comfortable. 

Angela must be smiling like crazy, but she couldn’t tell herself. 

Which is how she doesn’t spot Fareeha standing in front of her. 

She blinks away the daydream to witness Fareeha smiling with a bouquet in her hands. 

 

Angela’s smile grew and couldn’t be mirrored in width. 


End file.
